


Logan Wants A Blowjob From Peter

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: #Aunt May just wants to help, #Logan is hurt physically, #Logan stays for breakfast, #Peter gives Logan a blowjob, #a lot of plot holes tbh, #and Spider-Man doesn't know what to do, #and this is trash, #and who knew he liked Cheerios?, #but that's okay, #its 5am, #just because, #so Peter brings Logan home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wasn't sure what to make of this situation, but having a near-naked Logan on his bed, who was also bleeding heavily, was not how he wanted to spend his Spring Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan Wants A Blowjob From Peter

Okay. 

Peter had been in many stressful situations in his career, but _this_ was just too _ridiculous_. 

Having a grown man, practically naked and bleeding all over his freshly-washed sheets was one thing, but having that certain person being a _very_ grumpy _Wolverine_ was another thing _entirely_.

And if he honest, Logan smelled. Not bad, particularly, but just like metal and rust and old man. It wasn't a good smell, at least, and Peter was almost considering spraying a can of Cherry Balm Febreeze on his clothes. 

Peter stared at Logan's skin, which was healing rather slowly for a man with a healing factor, and frankly, his sheets were soaked through with red liquid, that strangely had a tint of grey in it. 

This was _not_ how Peter had planned his Spring Break. He didn't party, or go out, besides MJ inviting him places. He had a strict schedule filled with beating bad guys butts with a side of Spider-Man justice. 

And then a pissed Wolverine had showed up with his claws out. Peter wasn't sure why had happened after that, but he knew at least two people were dead, and when Logan woke up, he would be hearing about it, assuming Peter even remembers to  lecture him. 

Peter was about to reach over to the man to poke him awake, and then heard the unmistakable sound of Aunt May entering the house. 

Peter swore, which was unusual for him, and tried to think of a way to hide a large man, who was very heavy, bloody sheets, and the stench in a matter of two and a half minutes. 

Needless to say, it didn't work, and Aunt May was not impressed to find a strange man lying facedown on Peters floor and red sheets drooping from the side of his soggy bed. 

"Peter," Aunt May said slowly. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Uh," Peter stuttered, unable to work his usually smart mind into words. "He's, a stranger, that I- found on the streets. He's obviously hurt, and I wanted to help him."

Aunt May's eyes went wide and she rushed over to help the awfully weird looking man on her Nephews floor.  

"Do you know what happened?" Aunt May asked, and Peter did not, literally. He still wasn't sure who had managed to hurt _Logan_ this badly. 

And that's how Peter watched as Aunt May patched Logan up, which was useless, since Logan was almost done healing, and Autn May noticed. 

That caused a few excuses about blood pressure and red blood cells that Peter did not want to talk about. 

And now, he was on official Watching-Logan duty for the night. So he watched, because if he didn't, Aunt May would have his head. 

Logan was shifting a lot, and Peter didn't  know if it was from pain or just being somewhere he didn't know. Logan was antsy like that. 

Logan had been to Peters apartment a handful of times at most, and that was usually to yell at him, so Peter wasn't sure how to make him more comfortable. But there was one thing he now knew about the man. 

Logan apparently got hard ons when he was sleeping. And honestly, Peter wasn't sure what to do about it. 

Peter would be lying if he said he hadn't eyed Logan's chiseled abs or his nice butt, he was only a teenager after all, but he figured in the best circumstances, if he dared touch Logan he'd be sliced into thin strips and used as cheese in Logan's next salad. 

So Peter stayed away most of the night. He watched idly, unable to sleep, and waited for morning. 

It was about five AM when Logan woke up, and boy, he wasn't the least bit embarrassed by his manhood poking through his sweatpants. 

"Damn," Logan muttered. He groped lightly at his dick and sighed. He seemed to realize Peter was present and turned his head to look at him. 

"Am I in yer house, Parker?" Logan's asked, stretching his sore arms, which had healed completely, as had the rest of his body. 

"Yeah, I carried you here," Peter grinned, "you could stand to lose a few pounds, Wolvie." 

Logan snorted and slowly shifted so he was sitting on his butt. He blinked slowly, then looked blankly at Peter.

"Y'know how many times I've caught ya staring at me?" Logan remarked, rolling his shoulders.

Peter was horrified, to say the least. He knew he wasn't exactly discreet, and Logan did have super senses, but was Peter being _that_ obvious? 

"And you know how many times I sensed ya sneak a look at my dick?" Logan's added, and Peter shrunk in his seat. He felt his cheeks blushing and Peter _really_ wasn't  sure where Logan was going with this. 

"Peter," Logan's voice was low and raspy, and Peter felt compelled to look up at him. Logan's eyes were feral and wild, with a hint of mischief, and suddenly Peter knew exactly where this was leading.

Confused and very annoyed at himself and Logan, he slipped to his knees and crawled in front of Logan. The mans eyes were stuck on Peters face, and Peter could just catch some affection in them. 

Peter, who was strangely not nervous at all,  tugged at Logan's waistband and freed the hard on from its confines. 

Logan hissed as the cold air hit him, and urged with his hand for Peter to use his mouth. Peter swallowed and leaned forward, liking a long, slow strip up to the tip. 

Logan drew a breath and shivered. Peter slowly circled his tongue around Logan's tip, swirling his mouth to suck gently. Logan closed his eyes blissfully and placed a calloused hand on Peter's neck. It wasn't forceful, but it was a reminder that he was still in charge, and Peter felt very annoyed and very turned on by that. 

Peter finally slipped the head into his hot mouth, earning a low groan from Logan. He sucked hard, sensing that Logan liked it that way, and moved his head down to take more of the man. 

Logan's hand pushed gently, but still rough, on Peter's neck, half forcing him to take Logan in deeper. Peter gurgled and gagged; "Deep breathes through the nose Pete, open yer throat," but managed to almost deep throat Logan, and he was quite proud of that, honestly. 

"You ever suck a man off before Pete?" Logan said in a hushed tone, bobbing Peter's head with his fingers. 

Peter shook his head, because he hadn't, and continued tasting the strange but not unwelcome taste of Logan. The man nodded to himself, then shifted his legs so they were open wider.

"Relax yer throat, Pete, and let it flow down," Logan grunted, pushing Peters head down until Logan's pubic hair was brushing against Peter's cheek. 

Peter could tell from the laboured breathing  and that sentance alone that Logan was about to cum, so he followed the instructions and loosened his throat, letting his tongue hang limply so his mouth was open. 

Logan made a noise that Peter had never heard come out of a man has masculine as Logan, and he gagged as the thick liquid shot down his throat. It dripped from his chin, which he hastily cleaned with his sleeve. Logan finished, and slowly pulled Peter's head up. 

Peter breathed out of his mouth again, and he wasn't sure what the hell just happened, but he was glad it did. 

"Yer a natural kid," Logan had a smug look on his face, but his eyes were soft. "Thanks  for helping a guy out, I owe ya one." 

Logan stood, his keen nose smelling Peter's Aunt May on her way to Peter's room, and he wiped the extras off Peter's cheeks. 

Peter was about today something, but Aunt May's voice filled the house, announcing that breakfast was ready for Peter and their guest. 

"Breakfast?" Logan's voice was light, and he walked to the door with a fake limp to his step. 

Peter followed, and when he was sure Aunt May wasn't looking, he leaned over to Logan and whispered; "After breakfast could I get my payback?" 

Logan looked startled, then grinned. "Sure kid," he muttered, taking a spoonful of his Cheerios. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5am again and I just love Wolvie and Spidey together and this is trash (see title) but I love it tbh


End file.
